


Billy rub

by nosetothewind94



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Catlock, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosetothewind94/pseuds/nosetothewind94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If the image doesn't display PLEASE let me know and I'll fix it ASAP!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Billy rub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceywoozle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceywoozle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nine Inches, Yew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661894) by [ceywoozle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceywoozle/pseuds/ceywoozle). 



> If the image doesn't display PLEASE let me know and I'll fix it ASAP!

Turns out, I’m horrible at drawing cats. Ah, well.

on [Tumblr](http://nosetothewind94.tumblr.com/post/87823466418/turns-out-im-horrible-at-drawing-cats-ah)


End file.
